


Dont forget.

by Bluebonez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Bad Puns, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Dadster, Death, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Guilt, He does but he doesnt, Hotland (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Mentioned Alphys (Undertale), Minor Character Death, Near Death, Poor Sans (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Is The Main Character, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Snowdin (Undertale), Suffering Sans (Undertale), Tearjerker, Teenage Sans (Undertale), True Lab (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Young Papyrus (Undertale), Young Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), sans gets into a fight with a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebonez/pseuds/Bluebonez
Summary: Based on this drawing:https://hmp.me/cr2bI know this is a actual thing in the game but the drawing inspired me.Sorry for my story spam Ive just been getting a lot of ideas lately..





	Dont forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Self harm, minor character death

It was a quiet morning, Gaster had gone to work leaving Sans to deal with todays tasks around the house. Sans was currently eight, he had a over sized hoodie that his dad found him in the dump near his work. It was a odd gesture but due to Hotland sometimes getting a 'its so hot its cold' heat, it helped warm the skeleton up. His protection from the harsh weather was something Gaster has to keep monitored twenty four seven due to his sons one HP. He had Sans keep a book making him write down; his temperature he had to take every hour, his diet, his magic levels, and the different tasks he was doing aside from chores just in case if something went wrong. Sans didn't mind this, he knew his dad meant him well but it can be annoying since he couldn't go to school out of his fathers fear of someone rough housing with him. Sans did do training tests with Gaster but that was once a month so Sans sat at home alone. Sans did have a younger brother, his name is Papyrus. Papyrus is four but he goes to daycare so Sans doesn't get too stressed due to his current state.

Sans slumped against the couch, a small groan of boredom escaping through his teeth. He just finished an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen, a odd show in his opinion but Sans loved to cook. When Gaster was away for late shifts, Sans would do all the cooking. He mainly knew the basics such as Spaghetti, Chicken and rice, and a Quiche. Sans looked at the clock, noticing it was nearly lunch he decided to put his cooking skills to the test. Sans wasn't allowed to use his fathers computer unless it was extremely necessary, and well food was needed for his magic to remain consistent. Sans pulled up Groogle, typing in 'how to make....' his mind then blanked, what did he want to eat? Sighing in defeat to try and use a different technology rather than his eyes, he turned off the computer and returned to the kitchen. He scanned through the room, opening the fridge around 3 times in hope something new would appear until he spotted a small bottle of ketchup. Sans remembered specifically not to drink it due to some containing an 'adult substance' as he was told then his dad would drink it. Thinking the pros of cons of drinking it after inspecting the bottle to find nothing hinting towards a odd substance in it, he grabbed the bottle and went to go sit down. He popped the top off, bringing it up to his teeth and took a small drink from it, testing if his hunch was right. Luckily it was plain old ketchup. Sans grabbed his book and a pen, writing down the time and the ketchup on it before setting it aside and continued another episode of the previously mentioned show and drank his lunch. Soon the show grew boring, watching episodes on loop at this point so he got a piece of copy paper and colored pencils, drawing his mini family. Gaster was in the back, Sans was on his left, in sans POV, and Papyrus was on the right. Smiling at the drawing he ran over to his fathers computer and placed it on the keyboard before going to the couch, laying down.

Sans woke up to a harsh alarm, looking over at the source of it it was currently Three in the afternoon. Puzzled at first why this was a need for an alarm he realized he was thirty minutes late to pick his brother up from daycare. He got up quickly, nearly tripping over himself, slipped on his sneakers and started to run out the door to the daycare. He waved to a few of Hotland's residence as he made his journey there, stopping to get a small snack for his brother as an apology for being so late. Once arrived, he nearly dropped the snack. There Papyrus was, on the ground crying. His nose bleeding. A taller monster, they were a dark purple lizard like monster, a assassin like hood attached their hoodie was in front of Papyrus, bending down and laughing at him. Sans' eye pinged, his left eye glowing a bright yellow. His magic was very diverse, his blue being patience and his yellow being justice. Odd for a skeleton having signs of that, but Gaster had something very similar so it didn't surprise the tall skeleton, except the fact it was justice instead of bravery. Sans heard a small faint noise in the background as if someone was trying to get his attention. Sans' arm reflexively went towards the person who had harmed his brother, two bones going through their arms, one through their neck. Things like these is another reason why Gaster examined Sans so much. He didn't know how to control his emotions and his magic together. Sans shook his head to see Papyrus' face filled with absolute horror. He moved a step forward to try and re ensure his brother everything was fine but the dust that laid in front of him and the twitch his brother gave proved otherwise. Sans turned around, feeling as if it got dark to see Gaster looking down at him, a mix of disappointment and concern on his face. The small skeleton looked down, guilt and shame flooding over him.

Sans sat on his bed, grounded of course. Gaster was busy taking care of Papyrus to make sure he was okay himself and trying to explain what happened previously in a calming manner. The small skeleton glanced at a pencil sharper beside his bed. It was one of the small hand held ones you could take the blade out. He's seen people do this before when he was allowed in school but never saw anyone get hurt. Sans knew what self harm was, he saw his father do it but his father more so by more less hurtful way but in Sans' eyes since he hurt someone he needed to balance it out. Yes he in a way did balance it out, his brother was harmed so he harmed the person but Sans took what he did to an extreme. He slowly picked himself off the bed, using his magic to unscrew the sharpen and let the blade sit in his hand. All he did was stare at it, trying to weigh the pros and cons but his emotions got the best of him once more. He took the blade into his left hand, pressing it against his bone. Soon the door opened, he jumped which accidentally cut his arm but not as bad if it was intentional. Gaster stared, his eyelights widening in surprise as he rushed over. "Sans!" Gaster couldn't find it in him to scold the young skeleton, holding him close as the small one began to cry. Gaster rocked him slowly, feeling a small since of guilt for not talking to Sans first. The hug lasted a good three minutes before Gaster pulled away, wiping off the small blue tears. He took the blade out of his hand, putting it on the floor and sliding it across to keep it out of the boys reach which he'd confiscate later. "Sans. What you did was really bad but not this bad." He gestured to his arm, making sure not to touch it so it wouldn't hurt the small skeleton. "I spoke to Gerson, you are in trouble but more so community service due to the fact you were trying to help but understand your situation." Gaster sighed, rubbing his sons back. "Papyrus is fine, he isn't mad at you. He just wishes you talked to him." Gaster looked away a bit, a small lie in his words. Papyrus wasn't mad but he was a bit scared on what could happen again so Gaster made a mental note to increase Sans' training. "Go get washed up while I make dinner. Your community service starts tomorrow and its at work with me so be ready to be up early." Sans could only nod as Gaster left, shutting the door after taking the razor. Sans laid back against his bed, closing his eyes as the scene played over in his head. Things couldn't get worse than this...


End file.
